elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elam Andas
Elam Andas is a Dunmer Crusader and member of the Tribunal Temple, who resides in the Vivec, Temple Canton within the Office of the Watch. Background Elam is the leading Ordinator of the Order of the Watch,Journal entry of the quest "Mysterious Killings in Vivec"Dialogue with Elam Andas and is gravely concerned by a number of recent mysterious killings in Vivec City, especially as two Ordinators have been killed on duty. Interactions Mysterious Killings in Vivec Elam Andas asks the Nerevarine to solve the mystery of seven recent murders in Vivec City. Five outlanders and two Ordinators have been killed, and only one of them was able to even unsheath their weapon. Elam suspects an anti-Imperial fanatic behind the murders and asks the Nerevarine to investigate the crime and execute the killer. Dialogue "I am Elam Andas, chief of Vivec's '''Order of the Watch'. Do you have questions about my trade? Or are you here looking for work?"'' :Order of the Watch "The Order of the Watch provides guards for temples and shrines. Here in Vivec, which is a Temple city, we are the guards who enforce the law and preserve order." ;Mysterious Killings in Vivec "Is this about the '''work' I mentioned? Or did you have other questions?"'' :work "We've had seven killings in Vivec recently. All the victims had their throats slit. Most did not appear to have struggled. Five victims were outlanders. Two were Ordinators. The two Ordinators were armed and on duty. Their weapons were still in their belts. Nothing was removed from the victim's bodies. I cannot hire you. Only Ordinators may serve the Watch. But if you can find this killer, and execute him, I personally promise you a very handsome reward. I require no commitment from you. Indeed I cannot officially accept one. But if you are interested, I can tell you what we know about the '''seven victims' and the reports of witnesses."'' :seven victims "None of the five outlander victims had been on Vvardenfell longer than a week. Two were found in Foreign Quarters corridors, one on Foreign Quarter Canalside, one in a Hlaalu Compound corridor, and one in the water near the Arena. All were armed. Only one, a mage, seems to have put up a fight. All had their throats slit with a dagger. Until the two Ordinators were killed, we thought it might be an anti-Imperial fanatic. And it still might be. The two Ordinators were found dead near the victim at Hlaalu Compound, and we think they coincidentally interrupted the killer at work. Both had their throats slit with a dagger. That neither Ordinator had drawn a weapon is extremely unsettling. It suggests either extraordinary stealth, or a very powerful sorcerer. That's all we know about the victims. And there's not much information from witnesses, either." :witnesses "There are no witnesses to any of the killings. But in Hlaalu compound, at about the same time of one of the killings, an outlander reported being threatened by Dunmer woman armed with a dagger. It was dark, and the outlander transported magically to safety, so he couldn't give us a very clear description. But he was sure the Dunmer '''woman with a dagger' was dressed an a skirt and netch leather armor."'' ::woman with a dagger "Yes. That's the only description we have. A Dunmer woman with a dagger, in a skirt and netch leather armor." ::work "As I said, I cannot officially hire you for this task. But if you find and execute this killer, when you return to report your success to me, I promise you a handsome reward." After killing the Dreamer Prophet: "Is this about the '''work' I mentioned? Or did you have other questions?"'' :work "According to your report, the Dunmer woman you killed matches the description given us. We'll dispatch Ordinators to follow up, But I believe you have identified and executed the killer. On behalf on the city, and of the Office of the Watch, thank you. And now for the reward I promised. I'll give you a choice. You may either have an Indoril helm and cuirass, or a Belt of the Armor of God. The helm and cuirass are heavy armor, and useful only to a strong fighter. These items belonged to one of the Ordinators who were killed, and it is fitting that they should reward the one who avenged his murder. However, we ask that you don't wear this armor in Vivec City, for you may be mistaken for an Ordinator and guard. Alternatively, the Belt of the Armor of God provides magical armor and improves resistence against hostile spells, and should be useful for any adventurer. Which would you like?" ::I'd like the helm and cuirass. "Very good. Please accept the helm and cuirass, with our thanks. And accept, on the behalf of Vivec City, our thanks for ridding us of this dangerous killer." ::I'd like the belt. "Very good. Please accept the belt, with our thanks. And accept, on the behalf of Vivec City, our thanks for ridding us of this dangerous killer." :::work "I am grateful for the work you did for us. But I'm afraid I have no more work for you. Thank you anyway." Abilities and Powers Elam Andas has only the ability and power granted to all Dunmer. *Resist Fire 75% *Ancestor Guardian Attributes and AI Skills Appearances * ru:Элам Андас Category:Morrowind: Vivec Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers Category:Morrowind: Tribunal Temple Members